Vanitas vs Society
by Xantaxa539
Summary: Vanitas has been hating of life since he was a young boy, and nothing can seem to change his opinion. So he decides to tell his story of how his life has changed so much in a short amount of time. Jealous girls, envious guys, bad runs on video games, being called an EMO, having only one friend to keep yourself sane. Vaniats likes to think he has it tough, or is his ego just to big?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ANOTHER CHAPTER STORY! ZOMG! But trust me, I'm keeping up with this. Chapter two is almost complete, which means chapter three should be starting soon. I'll say no more, enjoy the story! Stander disclaimer applies.**

* * *

Vanitas vs. Society

I never really liked people. Not certain people, just people in general. I really only put up with my "mother" because she kept me under a roof and gave me money. Say what you will about me, my name is Vanitas Jason Chase, and I'm one pissed off motherfucker. Why, you may ask? I just hate everybody. My beef with the world is none of your concern, readers. Well, it will be now, because you're reading this. Now you're thinking that the author of this story is a douchebag. Why, you may ask? Well, I'm breaking the fourth wall, go figure. He's writing this story, so he is in control of what I do, say, feel, think and how I function both mentally and physically. Now, let's get on to my story. As I said earlier, my name is Vanitas Jason Chase. The name "Jason" comes from my father, Jason Long. I never liked my father, he abused me all the time, never really looked after me. Neither did my mum, Angela Chase. Yeah, dad didn't change his name, so what? Mum and Dad never really got on well; I guess they felt dedicated after they found out that I was living inside of Mum's womb. I feel loved, so loved that I don't really feel loved at all. Dad cheated on mum with some bitch named Gale, or something. My mum didn't really care. She told him to piss off and started looking after me. This doesn't mean I like my mum though, I just live in her house and do what I please.

Oh look, another paragraph. Wow, I love breaking the fourth wall. I'm sixteen years old, by the way, and for some reason... Girls drool over me. I mean, I have amazing hair, amber eyes and the biggest ego filled smirk in existence, I should come off as a jerk right? Wrong actually, according to my one friend, I'm a teenage girl's heartthrob. Who may say this? None other than Xion West, the only friend I know and have, I don't need another one. We understand each other; she lives in a foster home with a caring foster mother named Monica. That's not really important though, because Xion and I have a little history, and it went something like this.

* * *

I was walking down the street with my father, Jason. Skulking slowly behind him in my black jumper and black track pants... did I mention I like black earlier? I believe I didn't... And no, it doesn't mean I'm what people call an emo. I'm not Scene either, so you can rule that out to. Anyway, as I was skulking behind my father, I noticed a girl not far from where I was walking, arguing with some kid. She was short, had black hair and reminded me of that grade four bitch named Kairi. Oh, this is like, six years ago by the way, remember that now. The other kid was tall and had silver hair, weird shoes and blue jeans. He also had no shirt on, I have no fucking idea why, but he just didn't. Without dad noticing, I slunk off by myself to go talk to these people, because I was slightly less anti-social at the time. I approached them and they stopped talking, then I said; "Why the hell don't you have a shirt on?" to the silver haired kid.

"Because, it's always warm here, why are you wearing track pants?" Silver Hair had replied.

I stuck my finger up at the kid and replied; "Because I can, you got a fucking problem with that?"

The little black haired girl had dropped her mouth open at my foul language.

"How can you such bad words?" She gasped.

"What's it to you?" I replied.

"Answer her." Silver Hair said, putting his two cents worth in.

"Go away pony boy, what are you trying to achieve by having no shirt on anyway? Wannabe surfer, wannabe skater, wannabe faggot... The opportunities are endless." I smirked at my last words. But I had not time to react. Next thing I know, I'm on the ground rubbing my cheek. I get up, and dust myself off, much to Silver Hair's distaste.

"You punch like a girl." I remarked.

"You look like a girl!" Silver Hair shot back.

"I think you'll find you look more girly than I do."

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Both of you just shut up!" The little girl had yelled. I was astonished; I'd never heard a girl yell before. Silver Hair seemed taken aback to.

"Calm down, midget. Don't get your knickers in a knot." I had replied mockingly. At this stage, these two were annoying me greatly, especially silver hair and his luscious hair. That's right, I said luscious. I only thought that then because my hair was short and spiky back then, it annoyed me a lot. Just because this kid had luscious silver hair, Jesus.

I hadn't noticed that the short raven haired girl had started crying, seriously? What a cry baby. I could hear silver hair going off at me then trying to comfort raven hair at the same time. I sighed and turned around to walk off, then miraculously...

"Don't leave!" I turned back around to see silver hair glaring at me with his arms crossed. I gave him a cocky smirk, because I could.

"You made Xion cry." Silver Hair obviously stated.

"Not my problem." I replied. I then took a better look at raven hair, or Xion, I should say. She was really upset. Believe it or not, I started to feel some sympathy for the girl. "Ok, I'm sorry. Just don't cry ok? You're making me uncomfortable."

Xion had sniffed at my words and looked up at me with bleary eyes. "Say it like you mean it!" She pouted tearfully.

"I, Vanitas Jason Chase am deeply sorry for using foul language and making you cry." What? I was a smart ten year old. I had brains my lovely readers.

"Good enough for me." Silver Hair replied, walking over to me. He stuck his arm out. "Hey Vanitas, I'm Riku. This is my best friend Xion."

"Wonderful, now why don't we go and gr-"

"VANITAS CHASE! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?" a voice echoed down the alleyway. I turned around to see Jason - my dad - storming towards me. He seemed more pissed off than usual to.

"Got to fly guys, we'll catch up another time." I said as I turned around and broke into a sprint, running back to my father. I could feel Xion and Riku's eyes following every single one of my footsteps.

I got back to my dad and received the usual greeting of a clip under the ears. That's how he greeted me every time I ran off or something.

"Don't run off again, you little runt!" He spat as he turned around and stalked off. I looked over my shoulder to see the other two staring at me with wide eyes, so I shrugged my shoulders at them.

* * *

So there you have it people, that is a brief history of my friendship with Xion. Riku became my friend to... But we're kind of in a fight now. What? The guy is a douche, he tried to have sex with Xion while he was drunk, and lucky I was there to knock him out. I think we should jump to the day where I'm going to start this story. On that day, my life changed majorly, so I'm recording myself retelling my amazing story. Enjoy.

It was a Friday afternoon, there was five minutes to go until the school bell rang for the final time that day. I sat at the desk spinning my pen between my fingers. Ancient Civilization's was such a boring class; I don't even know why I chose it. Oh, that's right. My mum chose it for me... Something about how I really used to be into Greeks and stuff. Ha, the only thing I know about that is all the things I absorb from Spartacus: Blood and Sand. I trained my thoughts back onto the paper I was currently writing.

"Explain the inspiration for roman architecture." I mumbled to myself. I knew a little bit about this, but writing an overdue paper on the last day of school before summer was a bitch. I had no time to write about Roman's, I have to go out and get absolutely hammered and be a total jerk. I tapped my pen on my head as I thought about the question. I was about to write my answer down when somebody walked past me and a piece of paper slipped onto the ground near my feet. I looked around quickly. The teacher was busy sleeping, the students were relatively quiet and I could feel somebody watching me. Freaking sixth sense now, it happens all the time. I duck down quickly and grab the piece of paper; I open it slowly and read it to myself.

"Meet me at Star Seeker Arcade, at 4:30 after school."

That's all it said. I couldn't recognize the hand writing at all. It was, fancy and slightly loopy. I looked over my right shoulder and rested my eyes on Xion. She was off in her own world, headphones in and world off. I winked at her, she gave me puzzled look. I waved the piece of paper slightly and gave her a questioning look. She raised her eyebrows at me and shrugged her shoulders. A loud ringing shrill filled my ears as the bell finally rang. All of the students got up and quickly ran out of the classroom. Only Xion and I were left behind. The teacher was still sleeping, but I didn't care. If he was too lazy to collect my paper, then it was a win on my half. I walked out of the classroom into a hallway full of students milling towards the doors. Half of them were practically running. I don't blame them, a summer on Destiny Islands, away from what they call "School." That's right, Destiny Islands... The most beautiful place in the world. I turned around to talk to Xion, who took her headphones out as I did.

"Hey shortie, know who's writing this is?" I shoved the paper right in her face. She flinched.

"Vanitas!" She exclaimed. "You bitch. You know I don't like things right in my face!" She huffed.

I leant right towards her face, just to piss her off and received a slight shove to the chest. I smirked and straightened up. "You still didn't answer my question." I replied as I turned around, talking over my shoulder as I did. Xion rolled her eyes at me.

"I don't know Van, I just see fancy loops. Who'd want to meet you anyway?" she said mockingly.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I have a long lost brother, or maybe some bitch wants to get in my pants, again." I replied sarcastically.

Xion chuckled. "Oh, should I be jealous? Who cares, as long as I have ice cream and Twilight, I should be fine." She poked her tongue out at me.

"That's the only downside to you." I replied.

"What? What's wrong with Twilight?"

"Everything, it's just horrible shortie. Are we leaving, or are we going to stay locked in school for the rest of the summer?" I said as I started walking slowly towards the door.

"Yup, we're off to see the wizard!" Xion sang as she skipped towards the door.

"The wonderful wizard of McDonald's..." I mumbled. Every time Xion sang those words, it meant she wanted McDonald's, which meant I had to pay for it. But... If I was to meet this mystery person at Star Seeker Arcade, I'd have to eat and run. I don't really like eating on the go. You spill everything and the food goes down horribly.

I walked towards the doors of Destiny High and opened them. As soon as I did, I was ambushed. A group of girl's mob hugged me. This happened all the time. It was apparently because I'm a "Heartthrob" with my "Eyes the colour of a blissful sunset." and my "Hair as black and mysterious as the dark side of the moon." also because I was a bad boy.

I looked down to survey my "attackers"; they were that group of cheerleaders that were always in their uniforms and flaunting their not so good bodily features. Directly in front of me was Kairi, the A grade slut of year eleven. Shoulder length auburn hair, deep blue eyes and a sexy body to match. I can't deny she's attractive. To my left was another cheerleader, with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. Selphie, the hyperactive, epileptic, boy stalker. I felt bad for her mainly because of her epilepsy, that's why I showed her a little kindness. On my right was a new girl that I had never seen before. Short, black hair, brown eyes and knee high converse. Hm, interesting girl. She seemed really energetic too.

"Hey Vani, what are you doing tonight?" Kairi asked as she ran her hands down my chest.

I smirked. This again? Ha, bitch please, I would never go there. I want to learn about this girl on my right. "Not you, KaiKai. I'm meeting some random at SSA. Now excuse, young lady," I said as I turned around to face the girl on my right. "Who might you be?"

"My names-"

"She's not important Vani, what I want to know is why you won't go out with me..." Kairi gave me a puppy dog face and squeezed her arms against her breasts. Nice try whore, but those aren't gonna get my attention. However... This black haired girl...

"Come over here, black hair." I said as I walked over to a seat. She followed and sat down; still bouncing on the spot she was sitting on. "Now, what's your name?"

"Yuffie Kisaragi!" She replied. "I only came to this school at the start of the term, and apparently I had to meet you, according to Kairi." Yuffie explained as I looked over my shoulder at Kairi. She gave me a wink and smoothly rubbed her thigh. Selphie was behind her giggling.

"Well, Yuffie. Do you want to make Kairi jealous?" I asked with a smirk. Don't worry; I knew what I was doing. Yuffie nodded vigorously in reply. I grinned again and leant towards Yuffie swiftly and kissed her. Right on the lips, straight away. To my surprise, she didn't reject. She let me; damn she was good at this shit. Her tongue dove into my mouth and wormed its way around, crashing against mine and exploring the cavernous regions of eating. We slowly broke away after ten seconds. Yuffie was highly flustered.

"Give me your phone." I said to her. She nodded and pulled her phone out of her handbag. A Samsung Galaxy Ace, not bad at all. I went into her contacts, took a photo of myself and typed my number in and handed her phone back.

"Call me!" I yelled as I ran off towards Xion. Yuffie was still flustered; she looked so sexy with that face. I reached Xion and walked briskly towards the gates of Destiny High and out onto the street. Excuse me while I go ejaculate over the sheer beauty of this place. A bustling semi urban city, filled with shops and malls, cafes, hotels, arcades, theatres, the Town Hall and most likely the greatest place of them all, the beach. Tall palm trees lined the sidewalks of the city; the sky remained a nice deep blue. Cars and public transport zoomed along the roads in a speedy fashion. Street lights littered the sidewalks and people milled about around the shops. Slight vegetation appeared in lushness on certain patches of the pathway, for decorative purposes of course.

"So, you pulled out that trick again?" Xion asked as we walked past "Merlin's Amazing Magic!"

"Yup, I actually kind of like her. She's pretty." I replied.

"I heard she has a real sex drive at times. Apparently she did it with Tifa Lockhart." Xion explained, as if this was normal talk. It was for us, every time I met a new girl; we had these kinds of talks. It kind of annoyed me at first, but I got used to it.

"Oh, this just gets better! So, she might be Bi-Sexual then? I can roll with that." I smirked as Xion slapped me on the shoulder. She shook her head as she turned a corner. I turned the same corner, and I couldn't find her. Ha-ha, this again. Great, what now?

"Vani-"

"HOLY SHIT. God damn it woman!" I had jumped so high, seriously. I hated being alone, I got way too jumpy for my own good.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Look, I have to run... Cassandra says that I have to get home now." She hugged me, nawh, how cute. "I'll see you tomorrow yeah? Have fun at the arcade!" She winked at me and ran off. There goes maccas.

"What about tonight? Won't you be playing LoL?" I yelled at her back. She turned around and shrugged. Ok, I'll take that as a maybe. She waves again and ran off. I sighed as I adjusted my bag. Damn art books, weighing my bag down. I debated whether or not I should Go and get some Macca's or go straight to the arcade. Arcade sounds like a plan. I turned around and headed the opposite way. I started wondering who this random person was who wanted to meet me. It was obviously a girl, because if it was a guy, it would have to be the gayest guy in the school. That would be Demyx if that was the case. I thought about all the females in my five classes; Art, Creative Writing, Ancient Civ's, Photography and Music. I couldn't be bothered thinking about them all though, so I narrowed them down to two groups, the obvious and the least obvious. I kept on brainstorming things as I walked past Huey's Factory, a clothes shop that was home to everything you could think of. Ranging from shirts and shorts to dresses and skirts, surfing brands to gaming and band attire, it was the best shop in DI. I decided to duck in and check to see if they had the two shirts I ordered a while ago. Huey was a good guy, he kept his word and kept items on hold for people even if it took them a month to buy it. I switched my mind back to finding out who this mystery girl might be, although nothing came to my mind I wondered if it was really Xion. I knew she was my friend and everything... But I don't think I could go there, you know? I guess what I'm trying to say is, I don't want to screw up our friendship. See, I'm not all that bad am I?  
I ran my eyes over the signs above the aisles as I looked for my first favourite section. Band merchandise is one of the greatest pieces of attire known to man. Huey was damn organized too, with bands categorized in alphabetical order. I had a lot of money to blow, so I think I might buy two shirts. Along with the ones on hold to.

Starting at A, I found one of my most favourite bands, Avenged Sevenfold. I looked through the shirts. I had most of these except for... Yes! It's here! The "Dear God" shirt. Now I'm satisfied, let's look for another shirt. I decided to go for one of my less heavy favourites, Simple Plan. I just picked an "I 3 SP" shirt because I was feeling uninspired and headed to the counter. I turned a corner... Then bam. Bumped into somebody, great. Last thing I need is someone ranting at me for bumping into them.

"Sorry for bump-" I stopped my speech dead in its tracks. The person I had bumped into was so damn beautiful. Shoulder length blonde hair, with a really cute looking face, ocean blue eyes, and a slender body. Wow, she was impressive. She was blushing too. She was looking quite fetching in her red skinny jeans, black converse, white "A Day to Remember" shirt, and with a pair of Turtlebeach's on her head. I have to find out her name, she is so damn gooooood!

The previously over afore mentioned girl gave me a scowl, then her expression changed, she blushed again and darted off. That was that, no words, nothing. Damn, did I smell? I deodorized earlier, I can't be that bad now? I looked down at my Zelda shirt and red skinny jeans and black and purple kustoms. What was wrong with me? I look quite dashing all the time. I just shoved it into the back of my mind and headed to the counter.

"Ah, Vanitas! Good to see you again, how is my favourite customer doing?" The short, white haired man greeted me with a wide grin. This was Huey, short, white haired and really energetic. Not to mention a good bloke to.

"Hey Huey, I'm not bad, how about you?" I replied with a smile. Now this was one guy I couldn't be a jerk to, he was just so damn nice!

"Quite well Van, about those shirts. One them arrived yesterday. I'm afraid the other one has been lost in the mail."

I would like to go back flip off a building right now. I hate it when stuff gets lost in the mail. Okay, maybe saying "Back flipping off a building" is a bit radical, but come on! Who doesn't hate losing items in the mail?

"Damn that sucks! Ok, which shirt came and which was lost?" I asked.

"Ah, the Yu-Gi-Oh abridged Duke Devlin shirt arrived. Unfortunately, your "Death Magnetic" Metallica shirt was lost."

"Well, that's not so bad. I'll take it now and these of course." I placed the other two shirts onto the counter. I looked around the shop as Huey scanned the items. Where did that little blonde lady go? I looked around the Band Merchandise isle where I had found her, she wasn't there. Nowhere, great!

"A total of sixty eight dollars my friend. Would you like a bag?" Huey asked, holding up a "Huey's" bag.

I nodded in reply and accepted the bag. I said goodbye to Huey and left the store. Now to the arcade, where I can finally meet this mysterious person. I have a feeling that it is gonna be a long night tonight. Whoever they are, they better be worth it.

* * *

**A/N:There you have it! i hope you liked it, R&R, PM me if you have any questions. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's been to long. I've been super busy with life and school, I've just finished year 11 and I have an exam in a week or so. So, have fun reading. :)**

* * *

Vanitas vs. Society, Day one part two.

The streets of Destiny Islands got quite busier as time went by. It  
only took ten minutes to get to the arcade from Huey's, but at around this time every Friday, the streets became full of multiple groups of kids and teenagers. These are people that I try my best to avoid. Especially Riku right now, what a jerk. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I sighed and pulled out the HTC. Oh, mum was calling. Better answer it or she'll go of her head.

"Hey mum. What's up?"

"What time are you going to be home?" Yup, that's the usual greeting I get. It's not so bad I guess, better than "when the fuck will you be back boy?" like my dad used to ask me.

"Before midnight. I'm going to the arcade." I replied as I walked down the brightly lit street. Ah, such a wonderful place. It makes me wonder why people move away from the island life.

"You better be, or no food for a week!" the line went dead. Bitch  
please; I can buy my own food. It pays to have a lot of money for no reason. I sighed as I placed my phone back into my pocket. Five minutes until I  
reach the arcade, but who knows how long until this girl shows up?  
Speaking of which... What's the time? I pulled out my phone. 4:23 pm, then my phone vibrates. An unknown number huh? Let's check it.

"HAI THERE! IT'S YUFFIE! :D x"  
Ah, that explains the capitals. She really was energetic. I wonder if  
what Xion said was true. Well, coming from Xion... It usually is true... I think of how I should reply, so I narrow it down to three options; jerk, seedy or normal. Or I could do this...

"Hey there! So, what are you up to tonight? :)"

I waited for a reply after I sent my message. I got one pretty soon. It  
read; "I'm going to hang out with my friend, Tifa. We go waaaaaay back! :D x" I chuckled, god damn it Xion, you've got it right this time. I sent  
a reply; "Awesome as, oh did I forget to tell you earlier today that you are beautiful? ;)"

I waited once again. Ah, buzzing phone! Let's check the reply; "AWWWW VANI THAT'S SO CUTE! WHY DON'T WE GO OUT SOME TIME, LIKE A COFFEE OR  
SOMETHING!? XXXXX 3"

Wow, talk about over reaction. Still, she was refreshing, a welcome distraction to me. I decided to reply, because it would be mean if I didn't. I pondered the energetic ebony haired girls reply. Go out with her, should I say yes, no or maybe? If I'm going to see this girl at the arcade, I should just lead Yuffie on. If this chick at the arcade is better, looks like I'll have to run. I know, I know, I'm an asshole. I can't help it though; I'm instantly attracted to attractive females. I just contain copious amounts of sexiness and they just can't resist me. It's them latching on to me...

I reply to Yuffie with; "Of course! How about, Sunday? At lunch time?"

It's sounded good to me; let's hope she goes with it. I chuck my phone back into my pocket. I look up, I've reached the arcade. It was housed in an old building, with a blue neon sign at the top reading "Flynn's; Star Seeker Arcade"

The owner of the arcade was Sam Flynn, who owned a huge multimedia company who created operating systems and all that jazz. On the rare occasion, you'd see him and his girl at the arcade. I was hoping that today would be that day. I may be a douchebag sometimes, but I do actually enjoy  
meeting new people. I usually just have a stick up my ass when I'm talking to people though. It's become a habit these days; years of abuse will do that to you.

I take a breath and compose myself before I go into the arcade. I'm taking a huge risk here, what if this girl is butt ugly, or she is the biggest slut going around... No, Kairi isn't this smart, wait what? Anyways, as I was saying, I have no idea who this person is! What if it's my English teacher, Aqua Keep? Well, I guess there only one way to find out. I open the doors to the arcade. Eight bit chimes fill my ears and the smell of sweaty teenagers fills my nose. Ah, the smell of the gamer, I myself create this smell constantly. The good thing about this arcade is that both males and females play games here. One of my favourite memories here was when Xion beat me in Guitar Hero. I still think that she got lucky that day; I don't accept defeat so easily. Xion and I have had some really good times here, in fact, this is the second time I saw her after encountering her and Sir Douche in that alleyway. We'll talk about that later though; I'm keen on finding this girl. Hey, there's an original Tekken arcade machine here now! Oh, I love Tekken! Because it's the original machine, I'll have to play as Kazuya in place of Jin. I love Jin, he is amazing, I mean, he's just a  
beast. Well, might as well insert my coins and start playing, the girl  
can wait, this Tekken we're talking about. I didn't really feel the time  
slip by, after all, it had only been twenty minutes since I started playing, on the HARDEST difficulty, and I was finally up to devil!

"Yo Van! What's up man?" A hand clapped onto my shoulder and made it slip off the joystick. My mouth hung open in shock as I watched Devil kick the shit out of Kazuya. I turned to the offender with rage. A tall man,  
sandy brown hair, holding a motorcycle helmet in his hand greeted me with a grin.

"Dude... You just made me fail!" I exclaimed loudly. Sam just grinned at me again and ruffled my hair.

"Sorry kiddo, you know no one has beaten your streak on that machine right? In fact, hardly anyone has beaten your score on most of these machines." Sam gestured at the buzzing and beeping machines that were occupied by countless teenagers stressing over losing a life.

I grunted in reply. Sam was a good guy, but he just stuffed up my game. Besides him, Xion and Riku... I held some of the highest scores in the arcade, some of the longest streaks as well.

"So, Vanitas." I snapped my head back around to face Sam. "I had a  
pretty little lady approach me a while ago looking for you."

A pretty little lady? Who could it be… the note dropper? My mind went straight to the mental lists of females that I knew wanted me. Oh wow, I just realized that note dropping is so cliché...

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She's over by the Tron machines man; I think she may be trying to beat your high score." Sam said over his shoulder as he walked off. I stood there, thinking that there was no way in hell that anyone; anyone could beat my high score.

I quickly made my way over to the Tron machines and looked for this  
pretty blonde lady. To be honest, I think I heard her before I saw her.

"FUCK YEAH! BEAT VANITAS'S HIGH SCORE!"

I stopped in my tracks. My high score had been beaten. No way, no way. No, no no way! I turned the corner quickly to see a blonde female  
surrounded by a bunch of drooling males. She was beautiful. Her blonde hair fell  
to her shoulders in a wavy fashion, her blue eyes were as rich as the  
ocean, her- wait a minute... It's her! She's the one I ran into back at  
Huey's!

"You!" I exclaimed loudly pointing my finger at her. Her ears twitched, and she looked at me curiously. Damn she looked so cute. Then she gasped and her vibrancy disappeared.

Murmurs broke out as I strode towards her with a determined scowl, she'd beaten my score and I was about to beat her back.

I got to the machine and leaned against it and crossed my arms.

"Hey there, you're that girl I ran into at Huey's." I stated obviously.  
She blushed instantly; her cheeks had become the colour of a ripe  
tomato.

"Oh... H-h-hi..." she replied quietly. Most of the people had cleared away from our exchange.

"So, you wanted to see me?" I asked shooting her a curious glance. She had tucked some of her hair behind her ears. I noticed the pair of  
turtlebeach's around her neck and the "A Day to Remember shirt." Oh, those red skinny jeans were definitely eye catching. It was her, I finally properly met her.

Blonde Hair shuffled towards the machine a little more, holding the  
middle of her arm with her right hand.

"Yeah... I wanted to meet you properly..." Aw, she was so cute when she was shy... GOD DAMMIT WOMAN STOPS MAKING MY HEART RACE.

"So, you dropped this near my feet before the end of Ancient Civ's?" I asked as I waved the note. Her eyes widened and she nodded vigorously.

"Well, let me introduce myself. I'm Vanitas Jason Chase, the guy with  
a huge ego and an awesome voice that makes the girls swoon."

She laughed. Oh wow, she laughed at what I had said. Hash tag butterflies.

Wait, what?

"I'm Naminé, I'm in all of your classes and I hold the title of best  
young artist in destiny islands. Nice to meet you Vanitas."

I grinned back at her, and I saw her blush again. Ah, the lady killing  
smile. Sora's not the only one who can do that readers, I can to,  
despite being slightly OOC and uncharacteristic.

"So, I heard you beat my high score on single player?" I pointed to the machine. "Tell me, would you be able to beat me on two player?" I shot her a challenging look, with a killer grin of course.

"Is that a challenge? Because I'm sure I can. In fact, I beat your high  
score on Pacman and Space invaders." She grinned evilly at me.

"Oh it's on now bitch, you're going down." I said as inserted the coins  
into the slot.

The melodious sounds of the Tron machine came to life as the coins  
slipped into the slot and clattered against the change inside the machine. I pressed start. It's time to get my game on.

We spent ages playing these arcade games, I was in bad form that day. She beat all of my high scores! Except... She couldn't beat Devil on Tekken. I was pretty happy with that.

It was 9:30pm; we were now sitting in a booth at the arcades shop. I was munching on my cheese burger; Naminé was eating a Caesar salad. As I ate my burger, I examined her more. She was freaking sexy. Her body was great. Oh my god, this burger... Her... So good.

"What are you staring at?" Naminé asked.

I blinked out of my trance, then retorted. "Something ugly."

Oh shit. She went quiet. Fuck. Dammit. Bad Vanitas, bad!

"Oh, shit... I'm sorry... I, uh, sometimes I just always have a  
comeback, I didn't mean it." I looked down in shame.

"Oh?" Naminé raised an eyebrow at me. "Why is that?"

I sighed. "Just go out and check out chapter one, you'll find out why."

"Wouldn't more back story be good?" Naminé gave me a questioning glance as she played with her food.

I laughed. She smiled. "Aren't you noticing that we're going through  
character development Naminé?"

"No... No I didn't." Naminé smiled at me again. Oh my god, that was it.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"Let's go for a walk shall we? I'll pay." I sent her the lady killer  
grin. She seemed surprise then nodded her head and said ok. I went up to the counter and paid the cash.

We headed outside. The air was cool, the stars were out and there was no breeze. A calm night on DI, thank god it was.

"So, how come I've never noticed you before?" I queried as we walked past an open late night restaurant, which produce several wolf whistles from the drunkards inhabiting it. Naminé giggled at that.

"I stay quiet most of the time. I don't have a lot of friends. Except  
for Kairi, she's-"

"You're friends with Kairi?" I laughed. "Seriously? Y'know she wants my dick right?"

"Oh yes, I know that, sisters tell each other everything." Naminé  
replied with a smirk.

I did a double take. "Wait, what? She's your sister... Oh, now I know  
why... You guys do look alike. Does that mean you're a Strife to?"

"Yep, that's us. Kairi is the only one of us children that doesn't play games all of the time. Cloud plays mainly MMO's."

"I know." I replied. "We're on the same team on LoL and the same guild on WoW. We're the best Arena pairing on Destiny Islands."  
I said this as if we were the best in the world instead of the best in  
DI. You see, the thing is, we kind of are. We're currently ranked 8th in the top ten Arena teams worldwide.

"So I've heard. He said you were a good guy, Vanitas. You know, despite your reputation, you actually aren't a bad person. I like that." She smiled at me warmly. There was some form of recognition in her eyes; I couldn't really describe it... It was a look of knowing, understanding.

"Ha, what makes you say that?" I replied in an undertone.

"You paid for my food, you didn't bad mouth me, you're getting along with me, and you're being really nice. Nicer to any other people I know. I think it's the same level of niceness you have with Xion." Naminé explained  
as she crossed the street from Flynn's and started heading down Destiny Drive. I'm not sure why she was heading there, but she seemed to know where she was going. For your information, Destiny Drive was the main location for the popular in DI. Large two story houses lined either side of the street; lawns were expertly cut and watered, staying lush and green.  
The road was smooth and perfect. Several houses were alive with sounds of a raving party, and end of year one no doubt.

Naminé stopped outside the front of a large white house, with locked  
gates and a doubled door garage. The windows at the top of the house were arched, while the lower floor windows were large and squared. Two large oak doors were the entrance to the home. Gardens full of richly coloured flowers were adorned along the pathway leading up to the impressive doors. A chimney rested at the top left of the house, churning smoke through its funnel. The body of a black bike was visible through the bars of the gate. A blonde spiky haired middled aged man was crouching next to the bike tinkering with the engine.

"Is this your place?" I queried as I walked up to the gates. The blonde haired man looked up as he heard my footsteps. He seemed surprised at first, but he nodded his head as soon as he recognized me. "Hey Cloud." I said, holding up my hand in a small salute. Cloud nodded again and got back to fixing his bike.

"Yeah, this is it." Naminé sighed. "I'd like to move somewhere else... Somewhere more quiet and less commercialized and bitchy."

"Twilight Town is a good place. My cousin Sora lived there for a while, before he moved here." I explained.

"Yeah, he told me that a while ago. He has a crush on me, did you know?"

"That bastard." I laughed. "No, he didn't tell me that. He doesn't tell  
me much at all really."

"And Kairi has a massive crush on you. Actually, I just think she only  
wants you for your dick. Oh, maybe your money to." Naminé winked and laughed.

I roared with laughter. There was a clattering sound in the background and a loud expletive. Naminé cracked up laughing at that. Her laugh was  
so... Normal, rich, full of life. If she met a demon, he'd feed of her  
forever.

I heard the crunching of heavy boots against the asphalt driveway. I turned my head, stifling my laughter.

"You guys should quiet down, I'm working." Cloud stated. He turned back around and walked away.

"What's his problem?" I asked.

"He's always like that." Naminé said absently.

"Hey, I uh... Had a good time tonight." I said and rubbed the back of my head with my hand. Naminé was giving me a soft expression; her blue eyes were tender, soft with kindness.

"I did to, Van-"

"VAAAAAAAANNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIII II!" A shrill scream pierced the air and  
interrupted Naminé's words as a car door slammed and I was tackled to the ground by a crazy red head. I could hear giggling as I tried to get up, but the crazy redhead was sitting on my chest, lacing her fingers  
through my PERFECTLY spiked hair. Fuck.

"Hey Vani, how'd your date with Nami go?" Kairi giggled as she winked at her sister.

"Get off me." I muttered. Kairi did so, and I dusted myself off as I  
got back up. As soon as I did she gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you to Vani!" Kairi winked and giggled as the gate opened. She  
walked over to Cloud and gave him a hug, who didn't return it. "Meanie!"  
She yelled as she walked up to the amazing oak doors.

"Is that her way of making you jealous?" I asked the now silently  
fuming Naminé.

"Oh? No, not at all Van." Naminé replied, brushing her blonde hair  
behind her ear.

"Naminé..."

"Yeah?"

"You suck."

"Vanitas Jason Chase!" She said mockingly. "How dare you talk to me like that."

"Just because you're a Strife doesn't mean you can go all uptight on me." I poked my tongue out at her. I was enjoying this way too much. I think I really like this girl... Then there's Yuffie... I like her too... But, I think I like Naminé more. Gah, what the hell. It's too late to think about this shit.

"Earth to Van, you in there?" Naminé rapped her fist against my head. I swiped it away. I noticed that Naminé had moved closer to me, well she had to, obviously.

"Knock it off." I replied, smirking. I looked at Naminé. She was giving me a weird look, it was all... Wait, uh-oh... I know that look. Don't do it Van, don't do it...

Too late.

Naminé leaned in and kissed me slowly, her lips connected with mine... Ok, I'm just going to spare you guys the torture of this description.

Naminé broke away from me. She was blushing.

"W-wow..." She stammered.

I laughed. "Just who the hell do you think I am?" I gave Naminé a hug and a spontaneous kiss on the forehead. "Bye Naminé, sweet dreams." I turned around and started walking away.

"Vanitas!" She called out from behind me. I stopped and turned to look at her. She smiled.

"Thank you." Her face was fully red now and her head was bowed slightly. She really is a shy girl.

"Let's do something soon, yeah?" I called back.

"Y-yeah..."

"See ya Blondie!" I laughed as I heard her begin to fume at the new nickname. I dug my hands into my pockets and pulled out my HTC. I went straight to a message... No, messages... Fourteen new messages and five missed calls. All of them were from Yuffie. Ok, maybe she had gotten a bit over excited, but come on. This is a bit obsessive don't you think? I won't even go over all the contents of them... However, she had left a voicemail on the fifth call... I'll listen to it later.

I think I'm developing feelings for Naminé. It's weird; one night with someone has left a lasting impression that will never subside. I don't usually succumb to this petty teenage crap, so don't ask me what the hell was going on. Ask the author, I'm sure he'll tell you everything.

I begin to head home. Man, DI is such a creepy place late at night. It's amazing who you can't find crawling these streets at this time. The shit thing is, I live about five blocks away from Naminé… So, it should take me about half an hour to get back home… The busses don't run this late… Maybe I'll just get a cab.

Or…

I pull my phone out of my pocket quickly. I open up my contacts and scroll through until I reach a contact titled; STG. You may be about to ask me, what or who is STG? Well, it's a small favour that was set up for me a couple of years back after I somehow managed to save Sam Flynn's life. He was just walking across the street one day, then a truck came roaring around the corner. I had to crash tackle him to the ground… _Under _the truck, under the freaking truck guys. After that, he gave me some money and offered me a ride whenever I needed it. He was my, "Sam to go", so to say. I dialled his number. He picked up within seconds.

"Sam here." The epic motorcyclists stated.

"Yo Sam, I need a lift." I said as I looked left before crossing the road. Yeah, I'm a safe kid.

"Where are you at man?" He replied.

"Destiny Drive."

"Be there in five."

"Kthxbye." I laughed as I hung up. I always did that to Sam. He didn't mind of course. I felt my phone vibrate in my hand. I looked at the screen, it was Yuffie's number.

"Hello?"

A huge scream filled my ears. It wasn't a scared scream, it was an excited one.

"VANITAS VANITAS VANITAS! COME OVER TO MY PLACE!?" Yuffie screamed.

"Sorry beautiful, I got to go home. I would, but I can't get there." I replied, lying through my teeth.

"AWW, VANI, COME ON!" Yuffie yelled, whining.

"Stop it, you sound like Kairi."

"Oh… Sorry." She went quiet.

"It's aight, don't worry about it." I said as I looked right, I could see Sam coming down the road. He slowed to a stop in front of me. "Got to go, catch you." I hung up the phone quickly. She kind of got on my nerve there.

"You ok Van?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I sighed.

"Where you headed?"

"Home."

* * *

I was sitting in my room, surrounded by darkness, except for the bright light of the computer screen. I was checking my Facebook. I had a friend request, from Yuffie, a few messages and some notifications. I had been tagged in a status by Kairi.

"_Vanitas Jason Chase is a sexy beast." _

The strange thing was, fifty people had liked it. Yuffie and Kairi were talking about me on the status.

I ignored them and scrolled through my newsfeed. My cousin, Sora had uploaded a new video to his YouTube channel. I clicked on the link.

YouTube popped up and so did Sora, with his Guitar in hand. I smiled to myself as I watched.

Sora – on the video – started talking.

"**This cover is dedicated to a certain someone… they're really awesome and yeah… here goes."**

He started playing Summer Paradise, by Simple Plan. He did a great job. I commented; Good job dude!

I sighed and clicked out of the tab. I was about to get out of all of my browsers when a messaged popped up.

_Xion: 12:24 am._

_I need to talk to you… Meet at my place. Right now… No questions Vanitas. I just need somebody._

**Vanitas: 12:24 am.**

**On my way.**

She never used my name like that unless it was important… She seemed a bit upset. I had to go see her, after all she is my best friend.

* * *

**A/N: So, that is chapter two. R&R, enjoy. Don't flame me, or I'll flame you. X539**


End file.
